


It was Heroic!

by Daastan_Go



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Drama, Family, Love, Minor Violence, Other, Tragedy, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daastan_Go/pseuds/Daastan_Go
Summary: He thought of his duty to the Village or Kin on that fateful day.
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	It was Heroic!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's property. I'm not making any money from this story.

# # # # # #

Dawn burnt night away, a frail thread away from farewell; and it would come again, a pearl trapped in night's cobwebs; it was an easy meal—always. Mountain breeze, song-like and fragrant, hurtled at him. It was cool when morning was still yawning and waking and twisting in the sky, casting away draperies; and who would want to see signs of decadence on a morning bride? No, she looked lovely when she was pristine!

And she pressed her attention on him, with dispersing light that hung low in front, like yellow forelocks! Whithersoever he looked, a remarkable glow appeared on the flora. He was bedecked with light—his sword worked in this bride's gold! This land had ascendency over the world and his heart. He was Fire's servant, a devotee of her dawn!

He was young, still one and four years of age; but even little size bore fruit, and he was born with a colder heart, which was big and roomy and quiet. And when you looked through the armour, you saw passion of the deepest sort. He was ready—to love, to fight, to die. This land would possess his spirit's last bits: it was made to be sacrificed at the altar of this land's will; he would not show it mercy.

And when night came down and soiled the coy bride for every eye's delight, he had left . . . remarkable signs everywhere. Not a face, a corner, a wall was left without a sanguine farewell. And dreams were frightening and long, a gift for _his_ brother. He was small, almost tiny, but he would learn to love their operations and mature together with them, under Leaf's sun! Children grew up so fast!

Who were you—without the smile of mother, respect for father, shared love with brother, a legacy, a song . . . of brethren in blood and bone? Adoration for mothers, fear of fathers, companionship of brothers—dripping in streets, unheard—their silence, a melody that soothed thee.

He made a clean breast of it before Leaf's Rulers, his _true_ keepers: he was not the hiding type. There was a whisper of an absolute belief, and he had heard it whilst he was a budding little boy, touched a fist to his heart with force; and he heard it beat, saw the sky beat, too—like a flesh, a heart! Its eyes watching, blinking, peering at him and his soul. He would welcome a martyr's fate—for to perish on the shrine of hope, a pillar of faith . . . was heroic!

# # # # # #

**The End**


End file.
